Nuances
by soutivam
Summary: Fazia um tempo que ele não falava comigo, não que isso fosse comum entre nós, mas dessa vez era diferente, ele estava distante, não somente de mim, mas de tudo. Novamente cogitei a possibilidade de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, quando ele entrou na sala, novamente atrasado, mas o medo não me permitiu.
1. chapter 1

**_Deku_**

Fazia um tempo que ele não falava comigo, não que isso fosse comum entre nós, mas dessa vez era diferente, ele estava distante, não somente de mim, mas de tudo. Novamente cogitei a possibilidade de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, quando ele entrou na sala, novamente atrasado, mas o medo não me permitiu.

Eu sempre penso demais, acho que essa é uma das minhas principais características. Já pensei em várias possibilidades para ele está assim, entre elas as que mais fazem sentido são: que ele poderia ter brigado com alguém, algo que ele vive fazendo, mas com alguém que importa para ele, podia ter levado um fora, acho difícil levando em consideração que ele não demonstrou interesse a ninguém na minha frente ou pode ser algo mais grave.

"Deku!" Grita o professor, me fazendo voltar a realidade. "Pare de ficar murmurando, está me atrapalhando!"

Fico envergonhado e peço desculpas, mas percebo que o Kacchan está imparcial em relação ao que aconteceu, normalmente ele sempre faria um comentário sarcástico. Mas, dessa vez, só o silêncio. Agora eu realmente tô preocupado.

Quando o sinal toca, encerrando a aulas e todos se levantam, em um claro sinal de ansiedade para sair daquele ambiente, também me levanto, menos Kacchan. Ele espera até todos sair da classe e depois de alguns minutos saí. Sei disso porque fiquei escondido no corredor esperando para ver o que ele ia fazer, hoje não foi diferente. Tudo me leva a concluir que ele está prolongando o máximo possível volta até sua casa, não sei o que ele quer evitar ou prolongar, mas hoje estou decidindo a seguir-lo, afinal ele mora no mesmo bairro que eu.

Será que estou ultrapassando os limites? É com esse pensamento que vou o seguindo furtivamente pelos corredores.

 **Kacchan**

Não sei como lidar com isso, esse bastardo tá me seguindo, e não se dá nem o trabalho de ser discreto, é tão barulhento que até um surdo ouviria ele se aproximando. Me viro e o encaro.

"O que você quer!?" Falo gritando. Não quero lidar com ele agora

"Desculpa, eu só...tava...passando!" Ele diz, inutilmente tentando se explicar. Chega a ser fofo de tão patético.

Não quero lidar com ele agora.

"Okay". Falo e vejo a cara dele de bobo e me viro.

Apesar de o ter confrontado ele continua atrás de mim nos corredores daquela maldita escola. Me viro e ele não está mais lá. Não sei se fico aliviado ou sinto sua falta, merda de carência.

Quando chego na portaria do colégio não vejo nenhum aluno por perto, melhor. Até que começa a chover, no começo era uma chuva fraca e achei melhor esperar um pouco, mas ela só foi ficando cada vez mais forte, gosto da chuva, do sentimento que ela me trás, me sinto menor e os problemas parecem não importa tanto, mas agora estou odiando a idéia de andar nela. Espero mais um pouco mas a chuva não diminuiu e decido correr até a estação de trem que é a quatro quarteirões, me parece uma idéia estúpida, mas talvez queira sofre um pouco. Tomo impulso e começo a correr abraçando minha bolsa. A chuva está forte, sinto que meu uniforme está ficando a cada segundo mais molhado, quando apenas na metade do caminho para a estação e praticamente todo ensopado, eu tropeço em algo e caiu, com a minha bolsa parando alguns metros de mim. Aqui estou eu sentando na chuva, sem nenhuma vontade de levantar. Talvez eu queria me fazer sofrer, a chuva cai forte sobre mim, sinto os gotas d'água batendo pesadas sobre meu corpo. Então de repente tenho que me controlar para não começar a chorar. Merda, merda, mais que grande merda, eu me odeio, me dando conta de o quão patético sou. Não é hora de ter uma crise existencial, é hora de se levantar e seguir em frente, mas por que meus pés não se movem? Por que eu não consigo, que merda, merda, merda, merda, merda, merda.

"Kacchan, tudo bem? Tá machucado?" Escuto uma voz gentil me chamar, mas não respondo.

"Vamos, eu te acompanho até a estação. Peguei um guarda-chuva com a coordenação, tem espaço para nós dois". Ele me escuta soluçar. "Kacchan, está tudo bem?"

Eu sei que é ele, sei que se levantar a cabeça sou ver aqueles olhos verdes me olhando com compaixão, mas não posso olhar para ele, não posso deixar que me veja assim tão patético.

"Kacchan tá tudo bem". Ele diz com uma voz calma, tentando me reconfortar.

Então eu o olho, me mostrando por completo, deixando toda dor transparecer. E ele simplesmente sorri e eu o beijo. Ele não se afasta ou retribui, percebendo sua inércia, eu paro o beijo e o olho, ele parece surpreso, confesso que também estou.

Ele está estático, fico ansioso e me levanto rapidamente pegando minha bolsa e estou começando a andar para estação com a cabeça baixa, tentado entender o que aconteceu. Quando ele me alcança e coloca o guarda-chuva sobre mim, por algum motivo fico envergonhado, não consigo olhar para ele.

"Vamos para minha casa". Ele diz feliz se virando para mim.

"Como assim?". Pergunto envergonhado.

"Ah! Você sabe, minha casa é mais perto que a sua e você tá todo molhado..."

"Okay". Digo tentando entender o que estou sentindo.

Então finalmente tomo coragem olho para ele.

Ele dá o seu melhor sorriso para mim, eu não o mereço.


	2. 2

**_Kacchan_**

Quando finalmente saímos da estação, já estamos no nosso bairro. A situação foi meio constrangedora durante todo o trajeto. Eu estava todo molhado e com frio, tentando não olhar para ele, para que não percebe-se que estava envergonhado. Eu queria pedir desculpas, mas não tinha essa coragem. Não sei a quanto tempo queria fazer aquilo, mas me pareceu certo e necessário. O que será que ele pensa disso? Eu não tenho ideia de como agir agora e isso tá me deixando irritado, ele deve me achar um fraco.

Quando já estamos subindo as escadas para o apartamento dele, sinto meu estômago da voltas. E agora, o que eu faço? Acho melhor inventar uma desculpa e ir para casa, mas não quero e ainda tá chovendo. O som da chuva abafado dentro daquelas paredes me faz relaxar.

"Chegamos!". Diz ele, mas dá para sentir que ele também está nervoso e o fato de saber ele está nervoso me deixa menos nervoso.

Ele abre a porta e me deparo com apartamento pequeno, mas me sinto bem naquele ambiente. Os cômodos são pequenos, mas bem cuidados e tudo parece ter um valor emocional.

Ele me guia pela sala, até onde acredito que seja a porta do quarto dele.

"Espera só um minuto". Diz ele em um tom meio nervoso.

Então ele entra no quarto, ouço alguns barulhos e depois de alguns segundos ele abre a porta um pouco ofegante e entro. O quarto dele é exatamente como imaginava, com vários pôsteres de super heróis, o que dá um visual meio geek. Nas paredes os posters cobrem quase tudo com uma precisão cirúrgica, mas as roupas dele e cama estão meio bagunçadas.

Fico parado no meio do quarto sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Será que devo me sentar na cama dele?

"Ah! Espera só um minuto". Diz ele de repente.

Vejo ele pegar uma toalha e um conjunto de moletom para mim no seu guarda roupa. Ele me entrega e me indica o banheiro, que é no quarto mesmo e me dirigo a ele.

Acho que ele também está nervoso, já que não fala nada e só gesticula. Eu entro, estou feliz por está aqui.

 ** _Deku_**

Quando ele finalmente ele entra no banheiro, me deito na cama e me do um tempo para respirar, pensar e tentar entender o que tá acontecendo.

O que vai acontecer agora? O que o beijo significou para ele? O que o beijo significou para mim? Eu posso confiar nele? O que vamos fazer agora?

Me dou conta de que ele ainda não comeu nada, eu também não. É melhor fazer algo quente para nós dois. Me levanto e vou para cozinha. Pego duas tigelas de sopa instantânea na geladeira, coloco no microondas, o ligo e escuto a porta do banheiro sendo aberta. Pouco depois o Kacchan surge na cozinha, com os cabelos molhados e com as roupas que dei para ele.

"É a sua vez". Diz ele não me olhando diretamente.

Fico meio confuso de início, mas me dou conta de que ainda estou com o uniforme.

"Kacchan...eh...comida... microondas..." Digo meio nervoso. Ele está bem melhor e quero olhar mais para ele, mas tenho que me controlar.

Ele acena com a cabeça confirmando que entendeu e é o suficiente para mim. Passo por ele, tentando não pensar muito e vou para o meu quarto, pego algumas roupas, também um conjunto de moletom e entro no banheiro. Tomo banho mais rápido possível, me visto, mas quando saio do banheiro, o Kacchan está comendo em cima da minha cama com um minha tigela de sopa do seu lado, ele me olha com um pedido mudo para que sente do seu lado. Me sento meio sem jeito e começou a comer a sopa que ainda está um pouco quente . Ele termina primeiro que eu e fica me observando comer, é meio constrangedor, mas gosto que ele esteja perto de mim. Quando termino ele pega a tigela das minhas mãos.

"Já volto". Fala ele, surpreendentemente calmo.

Alguns segundos depois ele volta e se senta do meu lado. Por alguns minutos, que demoram a passar, nenhum de nós fala nada.

"Cadê sua mãe?". Pergunta ele, para tentar quebrar o gelo.

Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Não agora que estou superando. Não suportaria. Sinto uma mão sobre a minha e o encaro. E sinto algo molhar meu rosto.

"Não precisa falar se não quiser, desculpa, não queria fazer vc chorar, eu não queria..." Diz ele.

Eu aceno a cabeça para dizer que estava tudo bem.

 ** _Kacchan_**

Depois de alguns minutos ele se acalma e quero reconfortar-lo, mas não sei como. Minha mão ainda está sobre a dele, não quero tirar, a sensação é boa.

Eu quero melhorar, quero ser o tipo de pessoa que sabe o que fazer nessas horas.

"Deku...". Ele já não está chorando tanto. "Me desculpa, eu não sei o que dizer e..."

"Tudo bem...". Ele diz com a voz um pouco rouca. "O que importa é que você tá aqui". Ele diz e sorri para mim.

Eu não mereço esse sorriso, eu era que deveria está consolando, que patético que eu sou.

"Por que é tão gentil comigo? Eu não mereço!". Digo me exaltando um pouco.

Sinto que vou começar a chorar de novo, que droga. Agora é ele que segura minha mão, tentando me passar segurança.

"Kacchan, o que está acontecendo? Pode confiar em mim". Ele diz, com aqueles olhos gentis sobre mim.

Devo ter começado a chorar porque ele fica ainda mais preocupado e vira o corpo totalmente para mim.

"É que...". Eu tento dizer mas começo a soluçar.

"Você pode me contar. Confia em mim, por favor". Ele começa a dizer, entrelaçando suas mãos nas minhas. "Eu estou aqui por você, não vou te julgar. Juro".

"Eu não aguento mais...". Tento continuar mas começo a soluçar. Ele me espera continuar. "Eu não aguento mais ficar naquela casa".

"O que está acontecendo?". Ele me perguntou, preocupado, apertando um pouca minhas mãos.

"Eu não aguento mais meus pais me usado como ferramenta para atingir um ao outro, não aguento mais as discussões, de me culpar por estarem se separando, de ter que escolher um lado, eu sou patético". E começo a soluçar mais forte.

"Você não é patético, é o cara mais incrível que conheço e seus pais não tem o direito de fazer isso com você." Ele diz calmo, me abraçando e consequentemente me acalmando. Gosto do seu toque.

Eu devo está com uma cara de derrotado, sinto meus olhos inchados, e meu nariz escorrendo. Me sinto derrotado, patético, merda, não queria está assim.

Mas apesar disso tudo ele me beija. Ainda abraçados, ele começa a aprofundar o beijo. É um beija calmo, gosto de sentir o gosto dele, ele está cheiroso porque acabou de tomar banho, quando paramos de nós beijar a respiração dele está pesada e a minha também. Eu quero poder me sentir assim mais vezes, vivo. Quero poder fazer isso todos os dias. Eu poderia? Ele quer o mesmo? Oque somos agora?

"Dorme aqui, por favor". Ele me pede meio corado.


	3. 3

**_Deku_**

Ele parece um pouco confuso com a minha pergunta, até um pouco assustado e me dou conta do que ele deve está pensando.

"Quero dizer...". Eu começo a falar mais tô muito nervoso. "Eu quis dizer dormir aqui". Falo desfazendo o abraço, mas ainda ficamos próximos.

"Ah...". Ele diz mas sua voz parece ter uma mistura de alívio e decepção. " Eu quero".

Não sei muito bem o que fazer agora. O que pessoas normais fariam? Acho que devemos fazer ou dizer algo, mas isso é totalmente novo para mim.

"Deku...". Ele respira fundo antes de continuar. "Eu posso te beijar?!". Ele fala quase em um grito. Dá para sentir o nervosismo da voz dele.

Quase caio da cama, quando ele diz isso. Ele quer me beijar?! O que tá acontecendo? Eu não sei o que eu sinto por ele e o que ele senti por mim. Quando ele me beijou fiquei contente, quando eu o beijei não pensei, só me pareceu o certo a se fazer. Eu gostei, gostei muito, mas e agora? Vamos continuar com isso? O que somos agora?

Kacchan e eu nos conhecemos desde crianças, mas ele acabou se afastando com o tempo, ele acabou fazendo outras amizades e não tinha tempo para mim. Agora, no ensino médio, o máximo de comunicação que tivemos foi ele gritando comigo quando fazia algo que o deixava irritado, o que ia desde de murmurar, até existir. Mas agora aqui estamos nós e eu realmente não sei o que fazer. Eu sempre o admirei, mas nunca pensei que ele me faria me sentir dessa forma, tão confuso.

" Esqueçe!". Ele diz abaixando a cabeça, não gosto de ver ele assim.

" O que vc sente por mim?". Falo em um tão mais alto que o planejado, por conta do nervosismo.

Ele me olha finalmente, com semblante de nervososimo.

 ** _Kacchan_**

"Eu...não sei muito bem". Eu falo com a voz um pouco nervosa, mas tento suar firme. "Eu...eu...quero poder... Droga! Eu gosto de você!"

"Se você senti isso por mim por que me trata tão mau?! Por que você sempre procura me diminuir? Você diz que gosta de mim, mas isso realmente é verdade ou você só está aqui agora por que quer me usar como consolo?!" Ele diz tudo isso gritando e abaixa a cabeça conhecendo a chorar, do que acredito ser de raiva. Eu nunca vi ele assim.

"Eu não estou aqui para te usar como consolo seu idiota! Eu não faria isso!". Eu já estou gritando, mas não posso deixar que ele pense isso de mim. "Não é fácil para mim lidar com você! Mas que droga, você acha mesmo que estaria agora aqui com você se não gosta-se de você?! Eu não sou tão escroto a ponto de brincar com você! Não é fácil para mim ficar perto de vc?!"

"Ah é? Por que?" Ele fala no mesmo tom.

"Porque, seu nerd imprestável, você mexe comigo!". Digo gritando mais alto ainda.

Droga, tenho certeza que estou vermelho e ele também.

"Se você se sentia assim por que nunca falou nada?". Ele me pergunta, mais calmo.

"Eu não sei, tá legal! Eu não sei como lidar com isso." Digo, ainda com raiva disso tudo.

Merda, eu não gosto de me expor desse jeito. Nós novamente ficamos em silêncio, por um bom tempo. Ele parece está tentando assimilar tudo o que eu disse e não está olhando diretamente para mim. Eu não aguento mais essa espera, merda, porque ele não faz nada.

"Você gosta mesmo de heróis, não é?" Falo me aproximado um pouco, ele não está muito longe de mim.

"Eu...gosto". Ele fala um pouco nervoso, percebendo minha tentativa de aproximação.

"Eu também gosto". Falo tentando soar indiferente.

"Tem um filme de super-herói em cartaz, a gente podia ir assistir outra hora se vc quiser?". Falo um pouco apreensivo.

"Eu adoraria! Eu tava querendo mesmo ir!". Ele diz animado. Aproveito e chego mais perto, o suficiente para beija-lo só me inclinado.

"Que tal amanhã? Não tem aula mesmo". Digo, esperando que ele diga sim.

"Vai ser ótimo!". Ele diz com os olhos brilhando de excitação.

Aproveito o momento e vou me aproximado do seu rosto, ele não se afasta. Então nossos lábios estão quase se tocando, e sinto a respiração dele se misturar com a minha, adoro essa sensação.

"Eu posso?". Peço quase não emitindo nenhum som.

Ele acena com a cabeça, com um movimentos sútil. Quando finalmente o beijo, sinto meu corpo vibrar. Coloco minhas mãos em volta do seu pescoço, querendo aprofundar mais o beijo. Ele minha camisa e deito sobre ele, com meus cotovelos e joelhos apoiados sobre a cama. Ele timidamente me abraça. Quando perdemos o fôlego nós olhamos por alguns segundos. E começo a beijar suas sardas. Até que volto para sua boca.

 ** _Deku_**

Quando começamos a beijar denovo, vou subindo minhas mãos até os pescoço dele e no momento que o puxo para mais perto de mim ele geme, baixo, e paro de beija-lo.

"Por que você parou? Tá tudo bem?". Ele me pergunta preocupado.

"Você gemeu...". Digo, afirmando o óbvio.

"E?" Ele pergunta. " Você parou por isso?!". Diz, incrédulo.

Eu confirmo com a cabeça e ele começa a rir de mim.

"O que foi?!". Pergunto um pouco ofendido.

"Nada é só que não se para quando alguém geme. De repente ele para de rir. Deku, você já beijou alguém antes? Não é?

Eu nego, envergonhado. Nunca, ninguém tinha me tocado daquele jeito.

"Sério?!". Ele me pergunta, confirmo mais uma vez. "Você é beija bem para quem nunca fez nada".

Ele se deita do meu lado, sorrindo, e segura minha mão, a sensação é ótima.

"O que nós somos agora, Kacchan?". Eu o pergunto olhando para ele.

Então ele se vira para mim, aperta minha mão e me olha nos olhos.

"O que você quiser".


	4. 4

**_Deku_**

Estou um pouco nervoso. Ter que esperar-lo ali, na frente do cinema é agonizante. Ele acabou tendo que voltar para casa, quando seus país ligaram preocupados por ele ainda não ter chegado em casa.

Ele me prometeu que me encontraria as 14 horas, na frente do cinema. Olho para baixo pensando novamente que preciso comprar roupas novas, estou com uma camisa do lanterna verde, e pasmem, é verde ,e uma calça jeans com um tênis vermelho. Fiquei tão nervoso que cheguei meia hora antes do combinados e a cada segundo que passa fico mais nervoso. Não acredito que estou tendo um encontro com o Kacchan, com o Kacchan!

Eu sei que ele virá, mas é isso que me assusta. Isso tudo é novo para mim, nunca estive em um encontro antes, e nunca pensei que estaria com o Kacchan.

"Você está murmurando denovo". Ouço uma voz grave atrás de mim e me arrepio.

"Ka...ka...Kacchan!?". Digo me virando, finalmente o olhando. "Vc... está lindo!"

Isso saiu involuntariamente, mas não deixa de ser verdade. Ele está usando uma camisa laranja, com um cudo em preto e uma jeans.

"Cala a boca!". Ele diz virando o rosto envergonhado, é fofo. "Enfim...vamos?".

"Claro!". Digo também envergonhado.

 ** _Kacchan_**

Ele está tão concentrado no filme que posso ficar o encarado sem que ele perceba. Enquanto ele come pipoca e está tão centrado no filme, que tenho certeza que se me levantar e for embora ele não vai nem perceber.

Quero beija-lo denovo. Ontem, queria ter ficado mais. Mas minha mãe praticamente me deixou surdo querendo saber onde estava. Eu seguro seu queixo e o viro para mim. Ele finalmente parece me notar. Me inclino e o beijo, sua boca está com um gosto salgado da pipoca, gosto disso.

 ** _..._**

"E agora?". Ele me pergunta, enquanto estamos andando de volta para casa.

"O que vc quer dizer?". Pergunto.

"Como vai ser no colégio? Vamos fingir que não está acontecendo nada?". Ele me pergunta com um semblante triste. Posso ver ele apertando as mãos.

"É claro que não, seu idiota!". Falo irritado. "Eu tô pouco me fudendo para qualquer um deles pensem de mim".

"Mas...e se eles comentarem a respeito de nós?". Ele me pergunta ainda triste.

"Você sempre pensa demais! Se algum deles falarem algo, eu acabo com a raça deles!". Digo, pegando sua mão.

Ele cora e acena com a cabeça concordan!rgonhado.

 ** _Uraraka_**

Faz uma semana que me mudei para esse apartamento, tudo para poder estudar em uma capital. Eu quero poder orgulhar meus pais, me formar e ajudá-los.

Hoje é meu primeiro dia e não faço a menor idéia de que fazer. Eu entrei na estação, mas não sei que linha pegar e todo mundo está a mil por hora. Me sinto deslocada em meio a multidão. Então avisto dois meninos que aparentam ter a mesma idade que eu, com uniformes do meu colégio, um tem cabelo verde, fofo e o outro loiro, com um visual meio bad boy, a alguns metros de mim e resolvo seguir-los.

Quando finalmente entro no vagão, que está lotado, os dois acabam ficando alguns metros de mim, eles parecem ser bem próximos. Preciso tomar coragem e falar com eles.

"Você não tá pensando nisso denovo está?!". Diz o loiro, um pouco irritado.

"É...vocês podem me ajudar?". Digo, receosa. "Eu acabei de me mudar, vocês poderiam me acompanhar até a escola?".

"É...é cla...cla...ro". Diz o de cabelos verdes, corando. "O meu nome é Deku". Ele diz se apresentando.

"Eu sou a Uraraka, é um prazer conhecê-los". Digo, feliz por está fazendo uma amizade tão rápido.

Então me viro para o loiro que me encara com um olhar mortal.

"Katsuki". Dá para sentir a raiva dele.

 ** _..._**

Quando o intervalo começa estou aliviada, odeio ter que me apresentar. Vou até o Deku, e ele ainda está sentado na cadeira quando vou falar com ele.

"Deku, muito obrigada por ter me ajudar". Eu digo.

Ele não tem tempo de responder, porque o Katsuki vem ao nosso encontro furioso, me fazendo recuar. Ele segura a gravata do Deku.

"Ele é meu namorado!". Ele diz tentando me intimidar.

"Eu não estava dando em cima dele!". Digo, nervosa e envergonhada.

Posso perceber que o Deku está vermelho, e todos olham para nós.


End file.
